Back Again
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: How many scratches does it take till I can say what I feel? Kiba X Sakura


Well, this is called I've stayed up too late to go to sleep right now so I thought yes, lets write a oneshot! Yayyy.

Sakura and Kiba are such a good couple – although I do ADORE Kakashi and Sakura- Kiba is still very close however.

So yes, more Kiba/Sakura fics people! And more Kakashi's ones wouldn't go amiss!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, most unfortunately, but I would be in a pickle because I'd be confused who to have ... Kakashi! (L)

* * *

"Oww, did you really have to do it that hard?" groaned the dog-nin who was laid up in bed scowling while clutching his thigh protectively.

"God Kiba, I had to pinch the skin to ensure the bleeding would stop so I could clean is properly. Next time be more careful then I wouldn't have to bother doing all this then, would I?" Sakura implored to which she was rewarded with a bored shrug.

It had been like this for a while: Kiba going away on missions or just training and little accidents occurring and then Sakura having to treat his wounds; now that she thought about it she always did treat his wounds, she couldn't remember a time someone else had actually treated the ninja other than her. Strange.

"Okay then, your good to go." Sakura announced clapping her hands together as though to finalise what she had said.

Kiba gaped and pointed dramatically to his inner thigh which could be seen due to having pulled his trousers off – yes Kiba was in his boxers on the hospital bed which had caused a definite stir within Sakura but had somehow managed to suppress it keeping her 'nurse head' in check.

"What?" Sakura inquired, slightly confused.

"Ahem. I have a scratch here! I want the full service thank you."

_Bloody rude ... annoying, stupid ... _Sakura muttered on to herself in her head but she had noticed that scratch which actually wasn't too bad but it definitely was deeper than your casual graze.

"Okay, if you could just spread your legs for me." Sakura nearly died at the statement which had just come from her own mouth. She could feel her cheeks flushing as the very words but Kiba just grinned and replied: "Your wish is my command nurse."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Sakura replied irritably trying to make best of the situation.

"I do sadly, if only you meant it really." Kiba confessed.

"What...?" Sakura stammered cocking her head to the side confused.

Kiba couldn't put his feelings into words and because he wanted to show his emotions towards the pink haired kunoichi he decided to show her in actions which he could manage to do. He pulled her forward towards him and onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Sakura couldn't quite process it to react right away but soon enough she was leaning into his embrace and returning the tender kiss which Kiba was giving her so perfectly.

Drawing breath together Sakura instantly dived back in for another bringing her hands up to rest on his face caressing the smooth skin of his cheeks and grasping the crisp strands of his hair to draw him closer into their intimate clinch.

After the second kiss they looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked his question first.

"It means I like you. What does that mean to you?" Sakura answered and then asked her question.

"You just answered correctly, well done Sakura." Kiba cheekily replied and leaned over to her neck where he grazed his canines over the pulse in her neck and applied pressure leaving a mark on her creamy skin.

"I want you to be mine."

"I am yours."

Positions swopped causing Sakura to be the one on the bed with Kiba lying on top of her smirking down at her surprised facial expression.

"Ano ... what if someone comes in Kiba-kun?"

"Then they will get a very pleasant shock just like you're about to." Kiba told her.

His hand slid under her nurse's top to caress her sensitive skin and reach her binding which covered her breasts.

"This will definitely have to come off." Kiba nearly growled out as he clawed the material off with one of his hands as the other pulled the top off exposing Sakura to the air in the room and to Kiba's gaze.

He leaned down to place butterfly kisses along her collar bone and bite tenderly at the sensitive spots around her neck which made Sakura mewl softly. She pulled his shirt off and threw it off the bed onto the floor and instantly proceeded to his boxers. Kiba paused in the middle of his administrations to look squarely into Sakura's eyes where he saw her wanting the thing he wanted so much to give: to put his love into actions and he wasn't going to hold back anymore.

He pulled his boxers off in one swift motion and ripped the rest of her clothing off her to receive a shocked gasp and then a little rant: "Kiba-kunnn! What am I meant to wear now that you've gone and ripped my outfit?"

"Nothing, you look better."

Pouting she shoved him on the bed demanding dominance as an apology for ripping her uniform which she would have to come up with a legitimate reason later. Kiba accepted...for now.

She worked down his body until coming to his member which she began to suck expertly receiving a breathy moan from above; as she increased the pace Kiba slowly rocked his hip to meet her mouth. His eyes were closed enjoying the action until he felt his release approaching.

"That's enough Sakura."

Suddenly he was over her smirking again with that sexy wolfish grin and leaning down to conquer her lips he entered her rewarding himself with soft groans from below. "Oh god Kiba..."

The hospital bed may not be the first choice seeing as they have those wonderful plastic sheets but they didn't care as they were all too lost in the moment.

Sakura could feel her orgasm just around the corner so she grinded her hips up to meet Kiba's demanding him to increase the tempo which he instantly complied to bringing them both to their highest point.

"Oh, yes!"

Kiba collapsed on top of Sakura but made sure not to apply all of his weight onto her slight frame and licked her cheek lovingly.

"You know how much I love you?" He inquired.

"No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me Kiba-kun." She grinned up to his face.

"I love you more than anything and even more naked."

* * *

**The end! Isn't great but its something. Review pretty please.**


End file.
